Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Six)
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice Description This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice. For close combat purposes the user can create a flexible but extremely cold sheet of ice one there arms and feet to enhance the damage and lethality of their strikes. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large scapes of land with a mere flick of their wrist. This magic when utilizied possesses an immensely powerful freezing ability. In order to learn the Magic, Raido underwent having his magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contained notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi). Having undergone the process his magic origin and magical energy to became more "demonic" in nature; allowing him to wield Devil Slayer Magic. These Magic Barrier Particles of book now flow alongside the energy of his body which has affected morphing of his physiology to a point where he has adopted some physical traits and the respective element. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. A testament to the strength of the ice created by this Magic is that even a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting the ice and was instantaneously frozen solid when attacked directly. Even Flame God Slayers have shown the inability to easily melt the ice formed and created. The magic is mostly used in a blunt force style manner and can cause grevious cuts and wounds on its opponents. He also relies on the physical factors of this ice to effect his opponents factors such as Frostbite and hypothermia to also effect and damage his opponents if possible. When used in conjuncture with Ice-Make the sheer power of the formed structures increases dramatically, as well as the stability of the formed shapes. That of which Raido refers to as his Ice Devil Make (氷の造形魔法・愚行権 (アイス・デビル・メイク), Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style). When not using the Ice Devil Make, Raido often opts for generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous blisters, cuts and inflict immense blunt force damage, bludgeoning them. Launching random masses of ice chunks of varying sizes and lob them at his enemies to corral, snare and freeze and possibly kill his opponents. Raido obtained his slayer magic from one of the many books of Zeref. His in particular was labled "Winter Solstice" Passive Abilities Cryokinesis (氷能力 (クリオキネシス), Kuriokinesisu lit. Ice Power): The ability to create, shape and manipulate ice and any of its pre-existing forms and vectors. Can also be used to affect the temperature of an area by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus colder, for various effects and combinations. Cryokinesis gives Raido an assortment of options pertaining to all things ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and glaciers. He possesses healing qualities that allow cells to slowly repair themselves while also tending to wounds. Cryokinesis gives Raido an almost inexhaustable source of options within his repertoire, and nearly complete dominion over the element. This extension also goes to being able to wield cryogenic energy slowing down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature and energy of his blast Ice Devil Make (氷の造形魔法・愚行権) (アイス・デビル・メイク), Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style): Naturally just the molding magic meant to give shape and form to ice based on the users discretion. Following the instructions of the book in order to gain the ability to use Ice Devil Slayer Magic his ice gained power on a scale that surprised even him. Fittingly he decided to rename his own style of Ice Make and renaming it Ice Devil Make to pay homage to the union of both magics. Powerful full creative control with ice from the underworld. Cryotherapy-With greater practice with cryo based abilities, Raido has shown to be able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the external ice to heal various wounds and tissue damage. Its function is to decrease cell growth, cellular metabolism, increase cellular survival and decrease inflammation. Numbing the pain, constricting blood vessels of the affected area and allowing the healing process to happen in an accelerated rate. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered provided he uses external snow. Cryomancer Silat Having used Capoeira and studied under its arts for a long period of time Raido has come to grips with the strengths of the martial arts. A true master also as well understands the weaknesses of his craft and in the case of capoeira, small sealed off areas and tight corriders are the con to this high octane style. Capoeira relies heavily on spacious areas with vast room or at least enough to use the styles great momentum. In small spaced Raido learned he would not be granted such a luxury if his enemies figured out the glaring hole so he developed the Cryomancer style of combat. This style is gets many of its traits from the martial arts from Pencak Silat, based mostly on the Silat Minangkabau and Silat Gayong. The style remains in its conceptual stages with Raido learning to blend and make his own unique style adding it to is incredible freezing abilities. Where as Capoeira relies far more on free movement and open space this style can be used both open space and even tight spaces offering more defensive counters which encourage freezing an opponent and or striking them quickly and powerfully. This style relishes more on using the arms and hands for fist and palm strikes and can be mixed with Capoeira to create quick powerful kicks. Basic Spells *'Instantaneous Freeze': One of the most effective aspects of this Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. Entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands greatly affecting the temperature. This aspect of the magic seems to use arm motions and hand motions to signify instant freezing. The freezing powers are incredibly resilent, having withstood and even frozen the flames of Dragon, God and Pheonix Slayers. * Ice Devil's Rage (氷魔の激昂,Hyōma no Gekikō): Ice Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Devil's Fury' (氷魔の狂乱, Hyōma no Kyouran): Ice Devil's Fury is a simple yet extremely useful spell which can be used in various methods and adapted to fit any need based on the situation. The spell was designed after Raido watched a user of Bullet Magic and taking an idea based on his Ice Devil's rage created a makeshift version which could be fired quickly and if charged enough equal in power and devastation. This spell can be fired in different modes and methods from beams, burst, blasts and icicles shards. The beam version which is a quick beam of super cooled air can be fired in a focused like stream using both hands and split when separated, or fired from any of the fingers which uses a more concentrated piercing beam like laser which can punch through flesh. The open hand version allows a far more wider beam which is channeled into a continous stream which can pack great blunt damage as well as great freezing capabilities. It can be fired single handily or both combined and directed in different directions in sweeping like motions. The blast version works in a much similar method as the Winter Shotgun but is more focused on smothering and collasping flames. This version is used in the same manner as a fire extinguisher firing off snow, frost and supercooled air and using its pressure to smother and stamp out flames. This method has shown to be extremely useful versus Heat oriented magic even on par with the likes of Flame Devil Slayer magic, which under the pressure of the combined blast the flames are snuffed out this does also depend on the amount of flames generated by the opponent which dictates just ho much force is needed behind the blast. The Burst version of this spell is the one most modeled after bullet magic itself. Firing off icicles shards from the fingertips by holding the hands in pistol formation using either one or two fingers. This burst can be fired in varying modes based on Raido's discretion such as single fire, burst shots, or in a continous automatic fire manner. These icicles shards are razor sharp possessing great penetrative abilities based on the speed they are fired at. It's accuracy also depends on the mode of fire as the great chance of hit comes in the single fire, where as it wanes off with the burst and automatic fire. This can also be used in a scatter style fire by simply extending all of the fingers and firing which is better used for clearing large crowds rather than individual opponents. The accuracy of the scatter shot burst is also drastically lowered. Each version allows for the use of cryogenic energy allowing Raido to fire off spells in each of the methods mentioned above. *'Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun ' (氷魔の冬散弾銃, Hyōma no Fuyu Sandanjū): Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun fires a large massless burst of ice, snow, cold air and energy from his fist at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs an incredible punch can also delivers a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. When hit by the shapeless mass the ice spreads extremely fast on the body and functions in the same manner as flash freeze but a tad slower. This spell is known for being especially dangerous and tricky because witin the blast razor sharp shards of ice can be concealed and can be released impaling targets and blasting them with intense force and leave griveous wounds. This can also be utilized as a melee style move to greatly enchance the striking impact of punch. This move can be used two handed to increase the blast radius as well as effected areas *'Ice Devil's Hypothermic Reverse' (氷魔の低体温・逆, Hyōma no Teitaion Gyaku): A simple spell in execution and application but deadly in use. This spell encases Raido's body in a powerful ice covering that is deadly to the physical touch. This ice acts as a quick counter that flash freezes the opponent that comes into physical contact by striking or touching Raido when encased, slowing their movements and functions quickly. When touched the ice quickly spreads over the opponents body with specific function of affecting the bodies core temperature, lowering it drastically and suddenly. Causing the body to lose more heat than it can produce, increasing the chsance of hypotherma within his opponents that left unchecked can be extremely fatal. This spell is best used in melee encounters rather than long range warfare. *'Ice Devils Suffering Arctic' (氷魔の苦難北極, Hyōma no Kunan Hokkyoku) Raido exhales a much more offensive dark blue vapor from his mouth which he exhales into the surrounding area or general proxmity. The vapor itself having been stored within Raido which he uses in a manner as simply taking a long and powerful sigh. The vapor outside of the body is harmless but its true danger lies with what occurs once it has been inhaled. This vapor his packed full of tiny snow and ice spores that stick to the lungs when inhaled and then flash freeze them once contact has been made within the body. After the flash freezing the lunngs will simply shatter apart leaving the opponent unable to breath slowly choking their brain off from oxygen killing them there after. This spell despite its gruesome effects disspates not long after it's release and is harmless to the opponent outside of their body. This latter weakness has also proven to be a wise tactic to trick opponents and lower their guards to breath it in. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Scimitar' (氷魔零ノ偃月刀, Hyōma Zero no Engetsutō): This spell can either be accomplished with a weapon present via Ice Devil make, or by using the the sheets of ice he naturally coats his arms/forearms with during battle. By swiping his arm or flick his wrist in a general direction or area Raido can release massive curved ice waves from his hands/legs that sweep over the area freezing everything it passes over with the powerful freezing capabilities of Ice Devil Slayer magic. However the sweeping cold is only half the application, the wave itself is extremely sharp and can leave grevious slash wounds, possessing incredible blunt force. When enough magical power exerted it is capable of cutting cleaning through various materials. Though this spell can be used via hand, its true intention is to make use of Raido's natural cpaoeira abilities. Making great use of the rasteria (sweep kick) which is widely used in various capoeira applications and moves. Though the flicking of the wrist version is more powerful in its freezing capabilities, the kicking version possesses greater slash damage. *'Ice Devil's Padma Dissonance Zero '(氷魔のパドマ不一致零, Hyōma no Padoma Fuitchirei): Extending his right arm sideways and generating ice, snow, cold air and cold energy which start circling it in spirals condensing which is sent rushing at the enemy it into a beam or wave which is fired, splitting and freezing anything in its path, including the ground itself. This spell travels extremely fast and violently slams into whatever is in it's path bathing the opponent in a violent explosion of ice, snow, cryogenic energy and air. This spell is extremely destructive laying waste to the ground it splits *'Ice Devils Subzero Crisis' (氷魔の零下危, Hyōma no Reikaki): Forming a orb of ice, snow and cold energy that rapidly grows in size and also greatly lowers the temperature in the area. Releasing and generating cryogenic energy, ice, snow and into the area. This orb according to Raido, is a condensed blizzard begging to be released. The user then unleashes the orb or orbs as it can be fired in rapid succession twice in a dual shot. The orb appears to be incredibly cold and powerful and releases the blizzard in a violent explosive manner able to crush opponents under the weight of a rushing avalanche. Releasing its sub-zero temperature contents to affect a large area freezing, shattering and crushing those unforunate enough to be within its vicinity. The more magic dumped into the orb the greater its area of effect and decrease of temperature. * Ice Devils Blizzard Funeral (氷魔の吹雪葬 Hyōma no Fubukisō):-Using hands and body Raido releases a poweful and intense blizzard which causes the temperatue to rapidly plunge to Sub-zero levels and even further into the negatives. With intense freezing winds and snow being released the visability is also affected. This spell in terms of it's freezing capabilities is among Raido's mostly deadly and 3rd coldest. This deepest of freezes disables the sub-dermal cells of the opponent and robs them of all feeling causing them to grow numb over time. Eventually constricting the blood vessels and causing severe hypothermia and its following symptoms of difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking and amnesia begin to surface. Inability to use hands and cellular metabolic processes begin to shut down soon causing even their bones freeze up and die. * Ice Devil's Cryomancer Hell (氷魔のクライオマンサー地獄, Hyōma no Kuraiomansā Jigoku): This spell releases a rushing wave of massive misshapen ice shards that rip from the ground underneath and rise to the surface, impaling and tearing anything above it apart as it reachs up from the ground and extended into the surface reaching skyward These glaciers themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive stampeding through most defenses and literally ripping the groun up as they surface. When impaled by the sharp points targets are instantly frozen and made fused with the glacier itself, forever frozen by it's embrace and subjectedd to intense frostbite. It has a tremendous reach and when used alongside Cryokinesis it create multiple offense and defense which can be troublesome on the battle field. This structure is extremely durable and not easily melted. Advanced Spells *'Devil Slayer's Secret Art: Lamentation One ' (滅悪奥義・嘆き某, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekibou): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Raido crosses his arms in front of his body to begin casting the spell. During this casting phase his hands will charge and glow inhumanly blueish/purple color and quickly drop the temperature to below freezing levels. Once Raido has gathered what he feels is enough he flicks his hands apart in different directions which releases the sealing magic ice from his hands and freezes the opponent in a large misshapen Ice prison. Within this Raido turns the area into a frozen wasteland which is constantly swept over by nasty blizzards within the barrier that creates horrid blisters and grievous frostbite on the skin. Causing intense pain within the subject as the blizzards sweep over the skin continually for the remainder of the day forcing them to absorb it within their skin. At the end of the day the body is returned to it's normal physical state and the process repeats over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can only undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass.. *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation Zero' (滅悪奥義・嘆き無, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekimu): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based ice prison using the magics extremely powerful freezing capabilities. Raido crosses his arms in front of his body to begin casting the spell. During this casting phase his arms will charge and glow inhumanly blueish/purple color and quickly drop the temperature to below freezing levels. Once Raido has gathered what he feels is enough he flicks his hands apart in different directions which releases the sealing magic ice from his hands and freezes the opponent in a large misshapen Ice prison. Once the seal has been set it activates it's function and from within exposes the target to sub-zero temperatures so intense that their body from the inside out begins to crack open, lacerating the internal organs and flesh causing them to bleed out. This spiltting process causes a excruciating amount of pain, causing many to lose consciousness under the stress from the intense pain that wrecks the body. Once the process has been completed the seal that is inside the body reconstructs the body and heals it completely only to restart the process and repeat over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. Devil Synchronization Spells Having master his style and read is book in it's entirety. Raido learned of the Devil Synchronization. The strongest form a Devil Slayer can obtain in their life. These spells are among the most powerful within Raido's slayer magic easily outclassing his normal advanced slayer arts spells. Due to the pure content of power needed to release these spells, Raido can only utilize them when tapping into the powers of his Magical Barrier Particles. Unleashing his full magic power to it's fullest extent free of regard. While these spells are immensely powerful, boosting his abilities dramatically, each time this mode is activated his humanity is at stake and the demonication process is sped up. A fitting risk for such a great reward and why Raido is adamant about not using the sync any sooner than he has too. *'Cryomancer Zero: Absolute Abyss Zero'-COMING SOON Concepts & Influences *Both of the advanced spells are based after two of the cold naraka's that are mentioned in Buddhism. Naraka in buddhism functions as Hell or the underworld. Nirarbuda and are among the coldest narakas and punishments served within its confines. *Arbuda (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, and Mahāpadma (摩訶鉢特摩), "great lotus" Naraka. Mahāpadma is among the coldest and deepest Naraka. Category:Devil Slayer Magic